Play Pretend
by treze
Summary: ...because he can't have her. KyuzoKambei, KyuzoKatsushiro, KyuzoKirara. Read and Review. All flames accepted.


Disclaimer: i do NOT own anything.

Notes: 1. There is no exact timeline for this. Just imagine that they stopped somewhere.

2. I do not know if it's Kilala or Kilara or Kirara. I used Kirara because it's what I hear in the anime

3. This contains -slight- yaoi -?- so if you don't like it, please don't continue.

4. No beta for this. Or any fic of mine for that matter.

Play Pretend

-hajime

The blond shut his mouth tightly as he slipped into his crimson choice of clothing.

"You're great as usual, Kyuuzou."

The said samurai merely nodded.

Tucking his blades back, he walked. He placed the door back to where it was supposed to be and scanned the area.

Relieved, he began to think the moment he started on his usual patrol.

It all began so suddenly, he pondered.

Just another sleepless night -Kyuuzou was up for security purposes- when Kambei all of a sudden tackled him to the ground -Kyuuzou didn't feel the need to struggle-.

Blood red orbs widened when a pair of wet lips came in contact with pale white skin.

Kyuuzou didn't speak. He simply focused on calming his frazzled nerves as he felt the older samurai divesting him off his clothes one by one.

Kyuuzou didn't really care that he was being raped -if you'd call it that in the first place-, what he cared about was how his clothing was discarded on the floor. After all, he didn't want it covered by dirt after Kirara went out of her way to wash his robe.

A few moments later and he found himself gripping at his lover's head. He held a few strands out for inspection.

Brown.

…Kirara…

The blond bit his lip hard to keep himself from moaning the Water Maiden's name.

He may be at the bottom but there was no way he'd take the pain for it. Which was the way it was supposed to be, he supposed, since Kambei was the one who had the idea. Why would he choose to suffer when he could just lie there and reciprocate?

Anyway.

Enough of Kambei.

"Kyuuzou-dono."

Kyuuzou turned.

Silent as usual, he didn't speak. He lowered his head slightly to acknowledge the younger swordsman's presence.

"Kyuuzou-dono," Katsushiro repeated, staining his cheeks a faint shade of red, " Would you spar with me please? I really would like to –"

"—okay."

And that was how it started with Katsushiro.

They would spar and when Kyuuzou sees Kirara in the boy – even for the briefest moment- he'd dip his head low and capture the boy's lips in his own.

At first, Kyuuzou was a bit surprised at how Katsushiro wasn't shocked at all.

The boy just blinked several times then blushed. He didn't speak his words of honor; he didn't even push Kyuuzo away. It seemed as if he had already known the desire running in Kyuuzou's veins. As if.

Then again, Kyuuzou wouldn't talk about it.

He wouldn't blow the chance to have Katsushiro.

Not when Kyuuzou sees Kirara in him.

True, the hair and the eye color are different, but as he descends lower and lower on the other boy's body, he couldn't get over the fact that Katsushiro had something similar with Kirara. Something Kambei didn't.

Youth.

Katsushiro ad Kirara couldn't be that far apart in age.

Sometimes –when he loses himself- Kyuuzou wonders if the Water Maiden's skin really felt like Katsushiro's. Maybe not exact, but it should be close. Never mind that Katsushiro was a boy and boys are biologically different from girls. They were both young and that was what mattered.

Their "spar" would finish when Kyuuzou decides he had enough.

It was just amazing how Katsushiro's admiration remained after one of his idols just stripped him off of his virginity.

Kyuuuzou walked away again.

He was slowly getting used to getting laid multiple times a day.

It doesn't matter. He still had some work to do and—

"Kyuuzou-sama?"

And then came the voice he was aching to hear.

"Priestess." Was the one word reply.

The girl moved closer, offering an item inside the basket she was carrying.

"Would you like some rice balls? We made enough for everyone."

The blond stared and he decided to have one.

The Water Maiden smiled.

Kyuuzou didn't blink.

Bowing low, she turned to her heel and left looking for others.

He just watched.

There was the reason of it all.

The reason why he allowed Kambei's touches.

The reason why he allows himself to touch Katsushiro.

Because he wouldn't touch her.

No way he'd touch her.

She was in love with Kambei and Kyuuzou wouldn't touch her against her will.

No way he'd touch her against her will.

She was too good for that.

He was too good for that.

He sighed inwardly.

Kyuuzou looked up, defiantly staring at the sun.

So many things have happened.

And the day had just begun.

-owari


End file.
